1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computers, and, particularly, to a mother board, a system and a method for controlling the work of the mother board.
2. Description of Related Art
Most modern computer mother board includes graphic accelerator and sound card to reduce overall system cost. Because these built-in functionalities are usually not high end hardware and video and graphic performance is the dominating factor to attract end users in applications like set-top box (e.g. TV), game machine, video editing, IP TV and video phone etc., external video/graphic processor is required. However, when the computer is installed with an external video/graphic processor and a built-in video/graphic processor at the same time, the built-in video/graphic processor is usually idled. As cost is always a major factor in consumer product design, it is not wise to have a built-in graphic processor on the mother board when consumers will inevitable buy another external graphic processor. In addition, the external video/graphic processor may even have to be replaced as the user needs changes.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a mother board, a system and method for controlling the work of the mother board which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.